


Polaroids

by delicehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicehyun/pseuds/delicehyun
Summary: It was Baekhyun’s birthday and your first anniversary as a couple.You’re thinking of what gift should you get him for the celebration.Well, of course,The best gift would be you.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Polaroids

You stared at the full-length mirror situated just right behind your door. Hands going through the strap of your black-laced lingerie that looks very good on you. You picked this certain color as you were reminded of how Baekhyun really likes the way black complements your body.

He had never seen you in a black lingerie before, though.

Today is your 1st year anniversary, as well as Baekhyun’s birthday. All of a sudden, you just said ‘yes’ to him during his day, on a date at an amusement park. Out of nowhere. During a firework show as the park nearing its closing time.

It’s been a year. I guess it’s time to get laid off.

You never had sex before. It was all just up to french kisses and foreplay. You weren’t ready for those types of sexual tensions and Baekhyun was just so nice to respect your decision. Well, you were, it was just both of you are being sensitive of each other’s feelings. 

Feeling of nervousness creeps up in your mind again. What should I do? We’ve never been to that part yet? What if I’m not good? Gosh, it’s making me frustrated. 

“________, are you in there?” You were startled by the echoes of the knock coming in front of you. 

“You’re here already?” How come he’s always punctual?

“Im sorry.” He sighed. “It’s already past 8, I was getting worried because you were not opening the door so I already got in. I have the keys,”

It’s already past 8?! How much time did you allot for all those thoughts?

“I’m just finishing up, I’ll be done in a few,” You waited for a sign of confirmation from him before you started packing up. 

With your mind in a mess, you put on your black suede dress. Partnered with a heart-shaped pendant necklace, engraved with ‘B’. He got it for your first monthsary before. 

One last peek in front of the mirror and you got a hold up of your birthday gift before you headed out of your bedroom.

You knew that this birthday gift will make him go crazy.

As soon as you walked out, there he goes Baekhyun across you, seated on your coach. It took a few seconds before he moved his gaze from his phone to you, mouth agaped from your look. He moved his eyes from the top to the very end of your outfit. 

“You looked so... good.” He lets out a compliment. You chuckled from his reaction. You know how he loved the color black on you.

“Let’s go?” 

—- 

After eating out in a restaurant, you went out for a car date. Parked at a drive-in cinema. Both of you didn’t want to meddle with lots of other people in a close-packed theatre. Besides, you have all the privacy in his car.

“So, where’s my birthday present?” He turned to you, beaming at you. It’s still in your bag, still tensed and hesitating whether you should really give it to him.

But you’ve already have it anyways?

It took a lot of DAYS to battle with yourself whether this is really the bestest gift you could ever give to him.

“Me,” you told him. He scoffed and leaned on the car window beside him.

“Yeah, right. You’re the best gift,” You can see the glint of disappointment taking up his consciousness. He then fixed his gaze on the big screen in front of you, clearly seeing how he expected more from you.

You chuckled from the way he reacted. Oh baby, today will be your best day.

You reached out for your bag and brought out a medium-sized box partnered up with black ribbons and a greeting card that says, “happy birthday and anniversary, love.” Baekhyun suddenly gleamed up and was very excited to open the box until you refused to.

You’re not ready for all the embarrassment that would cause you and ended up going to the restroom for some time. You warned Baekhyun to not open the box unless you said so and you trust him that enough.

You went back to the car and saw Baekhyun being undeniably silent. It’s as if you’re still not yet inside the car. His jaw clenched and finally moved his gaze to you. What was that kind of look for?

“What are you staring at?” You laughed to ease the awkwardness between him and you. 

“We’re going home,” he moved his hands to the clutch and gear and in an instant, you’re now traveling at a fast speed towards your home. 

“What was that all about?” you came up to him. He was being mad over nothing! 

Not until he reached out for something on the dashboard— your jaw dropped and eyes you never knew can grow bigger than you thought. 3 polaroids in between his index and middle finger. It was the polaroids hidden at the very end of the birthday box.

It would mean nothing if it’s just polaroids— but it was your polaroids containing your nudes. Yeah, nudes. In different angles of your naked body. Definitely for him. Only for him. 

“I swear to God, ________,” his eyes still never averting from the road. “You’re making me crazy,” he lets out a loud scoff and now he’s smiling like... crazy, tousling his black hair.

God, he looks so hot.

In an instant, you’re already in the elevator on the way to your apartment. The silence is already deafening as he’s still not talking. You don’t know if you should be scared from the way he reacts or ... be thrilled? 

You just followed him to your apartment’s door. He’s still not looking at you and just went up to press your door’s passcode for entrance.

Not until he suddenly pressed you behind the door as soon as you got into your apartment. You dropped your bag in the floor from the sudden make out.

His lips hovering over you, not wasting any spaces from your face. You gladly welcomed him but you were too occupied from all of these happenings. Until you gasped when he suddenly entered his tongue in your mouth. 

“Gosh, you’re so insane, _____” Baekhyun lets out a few words while your tongues were continuing to do its part, fighting for dominance. You switched places and now he’s the one whose back is pressing on the door. His hands were traveling up and down from your still clothed body. You felt your core starting to build up from the sensation you’re feeling. You moaned when Baekhyun suddenly cupped your breasts and started squeezing. He smiled through the kiss hearing you moan.

“Ahhh..” you don’t know where to place all of these sensations. It’s too much. It feels so good, Baekhyun making you feel good. I should do my part.

He groaned when your hand went to his already throbbing crotch, in desperate of being free from his pants. He went for your neck instead, planting small kisses.

“This won’t do,” your mouth then agaped when he suddenly brought you to his arms, lifting you up in a bridal style, the kiss still not yet breaking. And before you knew it, you’re already in your bedroom, lying on your back, soft satin sheets hugging your body.

Baekhyun never wasted his time and removed his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers, his manhood evidently wanting to get free. You watched him taking his time and started to also take off your clothes until you realized, you’re wearing a dress.

He got the signal and went aggressively, flipping you over. One grip on both of your wrists while the other one on its job to your dress’ zipper. 

“It’s already hard resisting myself when I saw you in this dress,” you shivered when he moved so close in your ears. He’s making you insane with his free touches to your sides. That did not stop when he bit one of your earlobe, causing you to moan again. “I like that, babe.”

“Stand up...” he commanded and spanked your ass. You whimpered from his actions but it’s just building more heat up. “And take it off.”  
You scoffed from his actions. Has he been already like this? You didn’t know he would be this aggressive in bed behind those innocent smiles.

You were so caught up from his actions.   
But as if your were hypnotized by his voice, you followed his orders anyway. Standing in front of the bed, him pressing his back on the bed frame, watching you taking off every piece of cloth that fits you perfectly.

His smile changed to being amused and jaw dropped when you’re finally free from the dress, now in your black-laced lingerie. 

“Shit, you’re wearing a lingerie?”

You know he loves it. If looks could kill, Baekhyun could have already assassinated you the moment you tousled your dress away. His gaze only moving up and down from your body. He chuckled but his smile faded when his eyes were finally locked on what’s between your thighs. His orbs went black, full of lust, watching you.

“Just stay there,” you reprimanded before Baekhyun could move next to you. “Be a good boy.”

“You really think I would follow y–_________, oh God.” He closed his eyes, one lip under his teeth when you try to pleasure yourself in front of him. You can see the arousal on his part as you try to touch yourself in a very sensual way. Slowly placing your delicate fingers from the sides of your thighs, purposely avoiding yourself to tease him. He just groaned. 

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore but being the good boy as he is, there’s nothing he could do to stop you from pleasuring yourself. Your eyes widen when he started to touch his self under the only fabric he’s wearing, head went back as he starts to pleasure his self too. 

You’re enjoying too much of your view and ended up putting one finger at a time inside of you. Both of you are now touching yourselves in your own way, eyes locked on the performance of each other. The room is filled with all the heat. Your wetness in your folds couldn’t handle it anymore when Baekhyun finally sprang free his very proud self in front of you.

“You really still won’t touch me?” Baekhyun fixated his eyes on you. To be honest, you almost went to him after seeing how big man he is right now. 

But you wanted more.

“As if,” He lost it again when you moved your hand from your wetness to your mouth, sliding those slender fingers of yours, savoring how good you taste. It’s already a free access anyway. 

How convenient it really is to have a pussy-slit lingeries. 

He’s frozen and you know you had to do something. You went to him, hovering on his top. Tracing fingers to his torso, Baekhyun never leaves his gaze on you. 

You went to his side of his head and whispered. That’s when Baekhyun lost his very last ounce of shit. 

“Fuck me, Daddy,” It took only these words to switch places again, you under his. Baekhyun being aggressive again, showing you how determined he is to be the alpha in your relationship. Leaving nibbles and marks on your body, just like an artwork. He moved away the cloth that is “hiding” your boobs to give access.

It took only few seconds to rip your lingerie. You gasped from his dominance. “Don’t worry, I’ll buy you another one,” You’re upper body now free from any boundaries between your body and his.

You moaned again when his tongue went from your lips to one of your mounds while one hand is busy touching your other breast. His tongue made circles around your now hardened nipple. He did the same to your other breast, giving both proper and equal attention. Your head went back against the bed board while your hand finds its way to Baekhyun’s hair, getting a grip from all these sensations. 

“Hngggg...” you let out a soft moan when he started to lick between your boobs and doing small pinches on your nips. Good boys go to heaven? I doubt.

Good boys can also make you feel what heaven looks like.

“You’re really sensual here, huh,” he uttered while still pinching both of your mounds and from time to time, licking it. He then tried to bit it but not too hard, enough pressure to earn him a moan again from you. 

“Just continue, fuck. You’re so good,”

“What did you say?”

“Baekhyun, touch me,”

“Then beg.” Fuck. He’s really not going to give what you wanted until you have to please. You never thought Baekhyun would be this, hard. Very good. A fucking good fucker. He then shifted to your neck again, leaving more marks, marking what’s his. 

“Baekhyun, please, hnggg” he moved his lips to find its way to yours again. Inserting his tongue, savoring every bit of you. You moaned his name when he placed his hand again over your breast, your mound in between of his index and middle finger. 

“Beg,____”

“Baekhyun. Please touch me down there, too. Please, ahhhhh,”

He was aggressive yet very sensual at the same time. He knows very well how to keep his pace. Is this really the Baekhyun I know?

“Where, baby?” He went from your upper body and now positioning his head between your thighs.

He teasingly slides his hand on the sides of your thigh, purposely avoiding where you wanted his hand to be in anyways.

“No, not there, ahhhh,” you bit your index finger, preventing another moan from your mouth. 

“Here?” Still gently passing over your clit, avoiding your wanted destination. Baekhyun lets out a chuckle seeing how you struggle from the intense outrage.

“Fuck you.” You can’t take it anymore and instead, you grabbed his hand to guide him to your wetness. He gasped and by the way he looks, he’s enjoying his view. The view that’s only meant for him.

“You’re very... wet,” he replied. You whined when he started to touch you down there, making you feel good. Inserting one finger at a time, adjusting to your tightness. 

“Wait, I’m close—hngg,” you groaned but he suddenly stopped when you responded. He moved his head up, enough to see his face. He grinned, unable to predict his next movements. Just giving you how lustful and greedy he looks right now.

“What the fuck are you doing just— oh my God,” you covered your mouth with your own hand when you felt the tingling sensation of Baekhyun’s tongue in your folds.

Your hips went up and down but Baekhyun just held a grip on your hips to keep you in place. Your grip on his head, keeping him on the right place. It’s making you go wild. 

How is he this good?

You came and Baekhyun gladly welcomed you in his mouth, licking every bit of juice left on you. He rubbed a finger on you and stood up. You placed your hands on your chest and starting feeling yourself unintentionally when he tasted his fingers in front of you. 

“It’ll gonna hurt a bit. Tell me if you can’t,”

Next thing you knew, you’re flipped over again, him positioning his self to your entrance. You gasped from the sudden intrusion, didn’t know how big he is can fit in you. You bit the pillow in front of you to try to hide the pain but Baekhyun just inched up again and gave you small kisses on your back.

Baekhyun waited for your response to finally move again. Every thrust converts pain into pleasure. He was slow at first, given that both of you were adjusting. He gradually increases his speed and now, it’s only pleasure. 

“_______, I’m coming,” 

“Shit—“ You were dumbfounded when you’re finally gonna release too when he suddenly removed his manhood and flipped you over and placed it on your mouth instead, coming on you. You grabbed his shaft and gladly welcomed all of him in your mouth. 

Fuck, you’re crazy, Baekhyun. 

—

“Happy anniversary, babe,” you greeted him. After the heated session, you’re still in your bedroom, only sheets covering both of you. You in his arms. 

“It’s still May 6,” he glanced at you. “My birthday’s not yet over,” he replied in the most sexiest way while his hands finding its way under the sheets that’s keeping you clothed.

“I swear, Baekhyun,” next thing you knew, he’s on top of you again.

“Wait, this is a remembrance,” Baekhyun reached for the polaroid camera placed on your bedside table. One shot, two shots, until he’s satisfied.

“I love you,” He whispered through the kiss.

The night was young. But not for the both of you who have still a long way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first take on smut! I hope you liked it ><


End file.
